Computer systems are capable of presenting information or content to people in a variety of ways. As an example, modern computer systems can present content to users such as playing movies or other multimedia presentations, displaying web pages, slide shows, text presentations, animations, audio or music, video games and the like. Prior to being displayed, a content developer or author creates the content using one or more software application programs that provide an authoring environment designed specifically for purposes of content creation. As an example, word processors allow an author to create text content, web page development applications provide an authoring environment to allow an author to create web pages, and multimedia authoring applications allow content authors to create video, animations, and other types of interactive content. Generally then, authoring environments are software programs that operate on computer systems and allow people (i.e. authors) to create, transform, or author creative content. Computerized authoring environments provide authoring features, elements, or toolkits within a user interface for viewing and creating content and storing such content. For example, some authoring environments provide toolkits to enable people to create content such as software application, simulations, websites, movies, audio or music or multimedia content.
Increasingly, mobile devices such as PDAs, laptops, and cellular telephones are being used for presenting content to users. Such content is anything that can be consumed by human beings—that is, something that people can view, hear, interact with, or watch. For example, such content includes games, web pages, animations, music, slideshows, video, and so forth.